More Than Best Mates
by milaweasley
Summary: Ron has trouble confessing his romantic feelings to Harry. How will Harry accept Ron's love? Set in OotP. RonxHarry slash. NO FLAMES. Rated T for language. One-shot, but if I get requests for it to become a story, I'll see what I can do. R&R please!


**Well, I needed a change, so I set off to read some RonxHarry fics, and I admit, it's grown on me! Set in Order of the Phoenix. RonxHarry. Don't like, don't read. No flames. One-shot, unless enough people want it to become a story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>When Ron and Hermione finally entered their compartment, Harry was grateful. He hadn't had much to talk about with Ginny; Neville was fawning over his strange plant; and Luna Lovegood was still absorbed in her magazine.<p>

"Hey," he said. "How was it?"

"Boring," Ron grumbled as he sat down next to Harry.

"Ron, it wasn't that bad," Hermione said exasperatedly.

"The only good thing is that now I can take points from Crabbe and Goyle. Other than that, it's complete shit," Ron said gloomily.

"You're not supposed to take your position for granted!" Hermione scolded.

"Whatever. Hey, Harry? Can I talk to you alone for a minute?"

Harry felt his hear skip a beat. "Yeah, sure."

Ron led him out of the compartment into an empty one. He sat down across from Harry, his pulse racing.

"Harry...I need to tell you something."

"What's going on? You look ill."

Ron was getting paler by the second. "Stay here, will you?" he asked frantically. "I'll be back in a minute."

He bolted from the compartment and back to the one where Hermione, Luna, Neville, and Ginny were all sitting. He slid open the door forcefully.

"H-Hermione," he stuttered. "Help me. Come out here."

She stood up, confused, and followed him, sliding the compartment door behind her.

"What is it?"

"It's Harry. I don't know what to do. What do I say? What if he hates me, Hermione? What if I fuck up our friendship by admitting it to him?"

"He'd never hate you," Hermione replied comfortingly. "Should I speak to him first?"

"No, it'll make me look like a coward!"

"Don't worry, I won't give away anything," she hissed. "Just let me handle it."

Ron stared at her nervously as they entered the compartment Harry was in. She looked over her shoulder and winked at him before closing the compartment door and sitting across from Harry. Ron sat down next to Harry, his head spinning.

"Harry, Ron needs to talk to you about something. It's a bit...difficult to say. You have to understand that. And you mustn't get angry with him, understood?"

Harry nodded, his brow furrowed. "What's this all about, Ron?"

Hermione got up wordlessly and walked out, leaving Ron and Harry alone. Ron took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. Fear bubbled inside him, but he couldn't make the words leave his mouth. He felt Harry's hand slip into his, and he nearly exploded with anxiety.

"H-Harry?"

"Ron, calm down. Whatever it is, you don't have to worry. You know I'll always be your best mate, no matter what."

Ron looked down at their entwined hands, his breath growing fast and shallow. He couldn't take the pressure. He felt the familiar feeling of tears springing to his eyes.

_Don't cry, Ron... Don't you dare cry... Not in front of Harry,_ Ron pleaded silently to himself, but it was useless. Hot tears ran down his cheeks; he didn't even bother trying to wipe them away. Soon, his entire body was shaking from weeping.

"Ron!" Harry whispered incredulously. He wrapped his arms around Ron's shoulders. "Don't cry, please don't cry. What's wrong? Please just tell me what's going on."

"Harry, what if I told you...that I..."

"That you what?"

Ron gulped for air as he sobbed, then turned to look Harry straight in the eyes.

"Ron? Please Ron, just tell me, I promise I won't be angry⎯"

But Ron crashed his lips against Harry's before Harry could finish. Harry's eyes widened, and at first he was frozen with shock. After a few awkward seconds, he kissed Ron back fiercely. He could taste some of Ron's tears, he tangled his fingers in his ginger hair, and he gripped his shirt intensely. When they pulled away, both of them were shocked and unable to comprehend what had just happened.

"Ron, are you...gay?"

Ron's blue eyes met Harry's green. He nodded, unable to speak. He'd just experienced the best feeling he could ever hope for. A few minutes later, he plucked up enough courage to say the words he'd been longing to say for so long.

"I love you, Harry."

Harry grinned at him before diving in for another kiss. "I know, Ron. I know. I love you too, mate."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review, it means a ton :) Cheers! xx<strong>


End file.
